mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.84
Category:Patch Notes Words from Designers Dear Players, recently we've made lots of improvements to the game, so there have been relatively many update packs. This may have inconvenienced you to a certain extent, and for that, we apologize. This update has fixed several bugs and has lifted the bans on " Kagura ", "Sun", and "Fanny". After the update, we will send corresponding compensation to everyone. Thank you for your continued support of Mobile Legends! New Hero - Lapu-Lapu : Great Chief Price * 32,000 BP * 599 D ( 419 D ) Background The mysterious waters to the south of the Land of Dawn are dotted with islands big and small. Here the land is fertile, the climate mild. Life thrives, and food is in abundance. People live lives of peace and happiness. But one day, a group of invaders came upon this peaceful land and disrupted the happy lives of the people. The chief of Makadan Island, Lapu-Lapu, refused to become anyone's slave. "The enemy has iron spears. We have brave hearts," he declared. Lapu-Lapu took up his twin blades and led his people into battle,slaying countless invaders. Under his leadership, they won victory and the respect of the enemy, free once again to live in peace. But this incident of"outside invaders" made our hero aware of the world beyond the island, and though beset by enemies, he packed his bags and began a journey to learn about this world. Skills Passive - Hero's Faith Lapu-Lapu receives a layer of Bravery Blessing every time his skill hits an enemy hero. When it reaches 5 layers, his next basic attack will cause extra damage (this basic attack won’t be a critical hit) and generate a shield to absorb some damage for himself. Skill 1 - Justice Blade Light Blades State Casts two whirling blades forward, dealing physical damage to enemies hit along the way out and back. Heavy Sword State Casts a giant flying wheel forward, dealing physical damage to enemies hit along the way and adding a slowing effect. Skill 2 - Brave Stance Light Blades State Rapidly whirls dual blades, dealing physical damage to enemies along the way. If this ability hits an enemy hero, then Lapu-Lapu's movement speed will increase for a short period of time. Heavy Sword State Rapidly whirls heavy sword and charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies along the way . Lapu-Lapu's physical and magic defense will increase after casting this ability. Ultimate - Chieftain's Rage Light Blades State Combines dual blades into a heavy sword and swings it forward, dealing physical damage to enemies hit and stunning them. Afterwards, Lapu-Lapu will enter Heavy Sword State. Heavy Sword State Waves weapon, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemy units. Basic attack’s damage will increases in the Heavy Sword State. Weekly Free Hero Rotation Server time 19:05:17 05:00:00 to 26:05:17 05:01:00 Starlight member Server time 26:05:17 05:00:00 to 02:06:17 05:01:00 Starlight Member New Skin Lapu-Lapu Ancestral Blade - 269 D Lapu-Lapu Gift pack contains the hero Lapu-Lapu and his skin – Ancestral Blade, 30% off for the first week of release. Johnson 30% off for D price from server time 26:05:17 05:00:00 to 02:06:17 05:01:00 Hero Balance Adjustment Kagura Yin-Yang Overturn: Fixed the bug causing extra damage when the line generated hits enemies. Yi Sun-shin Mountain Shocker: Fixed the bug that ultimate skill’s damage decay didn’t work. Franco Icon Hook: Fixed the bug that target’s bounce when hit and pulled by the hook disappeared. Ruby I’m Offended!: Fixed the bug that target’s bounce when hit and pulled by the scythe disappeared. Moskov Spear of Death: Fixed the bug on the skill’s stun effect. Fanny Steel Cable: Fixed the bug that ‘Tornado Strike’ would be triggered if using Cut Throat while the hero is flying Sun Fixed the issue of abnormal doppelgangers’ lifesteal. Estes Moon Elf Code: now the effect can only be consumed when the attack hits an enemy unit. Akai Meat Tank: Using the ability now will end the slowing effect on Akai and Akai won’t be affected by slowing effect during the skill’s effect time. Aurora Frost Shock: initial damage adjusted from 240/280/320/360/400/440 to 300/340/380/420/460/500; AP bonus adjusted from 1.3 to 1.5. Cyclops Recommended gear adjusted. Stardust Shock: AP bonus adjusted from 0.5 to 0.7. Planets Attack: damage decay rate for hitting the same target adjusted from fixed 50% to 50%/46%/42%/38%/34%/30%. Miya Arrow Rain: Fixed the bug that its actual effect didn’t match with the description. Chou Initial HP reduced by 100 points; HP growth adjusted from 215 to 195. Minotaur Optimized his entrance animation. Nana Skills sound effect optimized. Saber Skills sound effect optimized. Alice Skills sound effect optimized. Battle Spells & Gear Items Adjustment Gear Items Ice Force New attribute: +20 armor Unique passive ‘Frost Strike’ adjusted to: Basic attack will lower 10% of target’s attack speed and has 30% chance to lower 35% of target’s movement speed. Blood Wings New attribute: +150 HP. Calamity Scythe Unique Passive Calamity adjusted: after using a skill, next basic attack will cause an extra true damage equal to 120% of magic power (1.5 sec cooldown). Azure Blade Unique Passive Calamity adjusted: after using a skill, next basic attack will cause an extra true damage equal to 120% of magic power (1.5 sec cooldown). Warrior Boots Unique passive 'Valor': skill effect changed to 'Receiving basic attack damage will increase the hero's armor by 5 points, up to 25 points. Lasts 3 sec.' Courage Bulwark Optimized the description of its unique passive 'Courage' and added a new passive 'Heavy Armor'. Now the item has two passive effects. Thunder Belt Added a new attribute: +15 HP regen. Demon's Advent Added a new attribute: +30 HP regen. Power Crystal Increased mana upper limit reduced from 300 points to 280 points. Elegant Gem Increased mana upper limit reduced from 400 points to 380 points. Bloodthirsty King Removed the attribute: +75 HP regen. Battle Spell Optimized the icon of ‘Flicker’ to make it fit the skill better. System Adjustment 1. Live Stream: a) Added an enter for ‘Friends’ live stream’ in Live Stream List > My Following. b) Added the option to ‘Follow’ the player in the chat menu. c) Now streamer can see the barrage messages sent by viewers. 2. Now if the streamer turns on the battleground voice chat, viewers can hear the chat as well. 3. Optimized the page of the first recharge and added a Dark Rose Trial Card(3-day) to the recharge rewards. Players who have recharged before will receive the trial card within 3 weekdays after the game patch releases. 4. Now a red dot will show on the Events Hall’s button when there’s a new streamer recommendation. Bug Repair 1. Fixed the bug that ‘OK’ button sometimes wouldn’t appear when a new hero or skin is obtained. 2. Fixed the grey screen issue when receiving a game invitation.